The invention relates to a mobile bridge system with at least one bridge section comprising two articulatedly interconnected parts, and a bridge laying vehicle provided with a lifting frame pivotably resting thereon, carrying a lowering frame guiding a laying cable and hydraulically pivotable from the horizontal transportation position into a vertical laying position, one part of the bridge section during the transportation thereof resting with downwardly directed roadway surface locked to and resting on the lifting frame. Such a mobile bridge system is known from DE 31 45 582 A1.
The known mobile bridge system suffers from the disadvantage that it is unsuitable for erecting a link bridge, i.e. a mobile bridge comprising several bridge sections. It is also disadvantageous that the bridge section length is only slightly longer than the bridge laying vehicle loading surface and several bridge sections cannot be placed on one another.
Therefore the problem of the invention is to provide a mobile bridge system enabling the erection of a bridge comprising several sections, each section being significantly longer than the loading surface of the bridge laying vehicle.